terrapediaotfandomcom-20200213-history
Computer
Computer is the host of the original Object Terror, but in the first and second reboots, he was the co-host. Appearance Computer has a gray, HD-television-esque body. His screen is shown as red in the artwork, but it shifts into different colors when animated. His old version was white with a static cyan screen. His first reboot design featured a black screen and under it it said "FRUIT JOKE HERE." He looks almost similar to his first reboot design in the first episode of the second reboot, albet having the animated color-changing screen. Personality Computer is apparently smart, seeing how he was building Printer in "Kings of Parkour." He also apparently likes working for the show, as he made "less that minimum wage," what he thinks is tons of cash. In "Kiloto the Minoto," it was revealed that he used to work in a chemistry lab, but got fired after drinking an unfinished potion. In Bars and Beer, he seems to care about other's manners. Coverage Original series First reboot Parkour Idioticy Computer returns in the first reboot. He is first seen walking and saying hi when he was suddenly "kicked from the server." Printer, after being told by Beer that Computer was only around for three seconds before being "kicked off the server," decides to "invite" him back to the "server." Computer then punches Printer, telling him not to do it again. He was not seen for the rest of the episode. Airport Donuts After his absence in the previous episode, "Games and Gems," Computer returns. He was seen telling everyone that it was time for the elimination. B notices that his voice sounded different, and wanted him to explain, only to get punched by him. At the elimination, Road Sign notices a spike plate, and asks what it was. Computer explains that if one was eliminated, they would be smoothed by spikes. Computer then announces the votes. He was yet again not seen for the rest of the episode. Second Reboot Kings of Parkour Computer once again returns in the second Object Terror reboot. He was first seen working on a host for an object show named Printer. Recycling Bin then falls down, causing Computer to spill oil on his project by mistake. Recycling Bin apologizes, saying it was an accident. Computer says it's okay, since he knew that Cactus threw him off the cliff like he always does. He then says that he can clean the oil spill off of Printer, and states that he wanted to start an object show where he is selling a cruise ship as a prize, and was building Printer as a host to do it (all because he was lazy). He was finally done with building Printer, but he wasn't booting up. He says that the non-booting thing had happened again, right before Printer starts flashing and finally boots up. Trivia * Though not visible, Computer has a navel, mentioned in "Kiloto the Minoto." ** This is evident because he gave his belly button lint to Beep-Boop as the like prize in that episode. * Also revealed in "Kiloto the Minoto" is that he apparently urinates in bottles. * In "A Diamond Heist," Computer states that eliminated contestants will not return for the rest of the season, albeit letting El Nudelo Spider rejoin three episodes later. Category:Male Category:Arms and Legs Category:Hosts Category:Characters that appeared in the original Object Terror Category:Characters that appeared in the first Object Terror reboot Category:Characters that appeared in the second Object Terror reboot